Apuesto a que la amas
by dolly giirl
Summary: Una tarde libre de chicas que diversion ¿no es asi?. 3 Tres amigos peleando, Confesiones y un secreto revelado. más o menos quedo bien ¿no?, bueno de todos modos espero que lo lean.


Bueno esto fue más inspiración que nada amm, bueno espero que les guste y…esta dedicado a mis primos (en general), por que hay una personita que dice que es incesto y esas…. Bueno se los dejo, también a mi amor hermoso Soul eater no es mio.

**Apuesto a que la amas**

Era un linda tarde en Death city las 2:00 pm y no parecía que algún semi-kishin atacara hoy, de las puertas del shibusen salían 3 técnicos con sus respectivas armas, una rubia, un pelinegro y un peliazul, ellos se veían felices a excepción del pelinegro que siempre estaba serio, la rubia saltaba alegremente había sacado el puntaje más alto en el examen de aquel día, su arma un albino estaba hasta atrás muy serio, con las manos en los bolsillos, a su lado se encontraba Tsubaki el arma del peliazul. Todos iban demasiado serios a excepción de la rubia y el peliazul que siempre era así, a los demás les preocupaba su puntaje.

-Vamos chicos ¿Qué les pasa? Anímense-les dijo la rubia alegremente, jugueteando con su cabello

-Maka…cállate-le dijo su arma a lo que ella se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mofletes de forma infantil.

Continuaron su camino a su casa, todos estaban en silencio unos con cara de miedo y otros de preocupación, en especial el pelinegro que no había respondido ni una sola pregunta, se preguntaba que haría su padre si se enteraba.

-Maka-chan…¿quieres celebrar?-pregunto tímidamente Tsubaki, sonrojándose anta la mirada de desaprobación que les lanzaban los demás.

-¡SI!- exclamo esta, reviviendo la felicidad que su arma le había apagado.

Los demás con caras largas las siguieron mientras las amigas charlaban alegremente, las hermanas se sintieron excluidas y se unieron a el grupo de chicas sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Cómo puedes estudiar sabiendo que las jirafas te vigilan?-dijo la menor de las hermanas achicando los ojos como si alguna jirafa la siguiera.

-Maka…deberías estudiar algo así no sacaras ningún novio-dijo Liz, preocupada por su amiga.

-Aun así no creo que tenga novio esta tan plana la pobre y se la pasa leyendo dime que clase de tío se figaría en ella-dijo su arma burlándose de ella.

-Ja, viejo te pasas, supongo que tengo que tener compasión de mis pobres mortales ¿Qué dices Maka? te mueres por salir con alguien tan big como yo Niajajajaja-dijo el peliazul.

La rubia se paro y sus amigas la vieron con curiosidad, metió la mano en la bolsa que traía y saco una gran enciclopedia; giro en sus talones y alzo la enciclopedia.

-MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOP!- de un golpe dejo noqueados a los dos chicos con un gran oyó en su cabeza.

-¡MAKA!-gritaron las chicas al unísono corriendo a auxiliar a sus "chicos" a excepción de Patty y Liz.

-Gomenasai-dijo Maka con muy poco animo-¿Qué te pasa kid?-pregunto la chica mirando con curiosidad al joven cabizbajo.

-Nada-dijo el acercándose a ella-sabes Maka eres muy hermosa-dijo el tomando un mechón de su cabello y haciendo enrojecer a la rubia.

-Yo…bueno…ahh….arigato-dijo ella tartamudeando y viendo con curiosidad sus ojos ámbar-¿seguro que te sientes bien?-pregunto ella.

El joven Muerte rio con gran intensidad.

-Si, estoy bien, solo digo lo que mis ojos ven-tomo su mano con delicadeza y la alzo para besarla.

Todos incluyendo a aquellos dos que había golpeado con la gran enciclopedia voltearon a verlos, los dientes del albino rechinaron con gran estruendo, haciendo sentir un gran escalofrió en casi todos los presente a excepción de los jóvenes técnicos.

-Ejemm-carraspeo fuertemente la garganta el albino, haciendo sacar del trance en el que estaban metidos.

-Lo siento-dijeron ellos sonrojándose y separándose al instante.

-Aha, quieren opacar a sus dios con esa escena de tortolitos-dijo B*S mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso n-no es cierto-dijo ella sonrojándose violentamente y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Tsubaki rompiendo la tensión.

Caminaron largo rato, las chicas discutían sobre el galán de películas y los chicos discutían sobre algún videojuego, se paso el tiempo volando y cuando vieron habían llegado al restaurante preferido de Maka.

Tsubaki dejo que las chicas se adelantaran y camino del lado de su técnico.

-B*S, no vayas a pedir mucha comida, hoy no traigo tanto dinero-le dijo ella con total discreción y diciéndole esto al oído.

-NIAJJAJAJA, no te preocupes Tsubaki-dijo el gritando y provocando la atención de todos haciendo enrojecer a su arma.

-Bueno entremos-dijo el albino abriendo la boca por primeras ves.

Los 7 jóvenes entraron al restaurante y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo casi vacío, ya que siempre estaba lleno, escogieron la mejor mesa del restaurante en la segunda planta, la mesa estaba adornada con un hermoso mantel de rosas y un jarrón llena de las mismas en el centro.

-Siéntate por favor-dijo el pelinegro moviendo la silla para que ella se sentara.

-Gracias kid.

El albino frunció el ceño, no quería ver a _su_ técnico con uno de sus mejores amigos, se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por encima de sus hombros, acercándose a ella.

-S-Soul-dijo ella tímidamente, viendo como sus cuerpos entraban en contacto, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción.

-¿Qué vas a querer Maka?-pregunto Tsubaki.

-Ammm, no lo se, helado de vainilla, amm-rebusco en la lista de postres- Quiero una Megacopa de helado de vainilla. Dijo ella.

Después los demás ordenaron y para sorpresa de todos B*S no pidió tanto de como estaba acostumbrado.

-Estuvo delicioso-dijeron las hermana Thompson sonriendo alegremente.

-No arruinen la simetría grito él pelinegro al ver que ellas se encorvaban, rápidamente cambiaron de postura.

-Oye, Maka-dijo Elizabeth-¿Por qué no vamos de compras? Yo te invito algo-dijo tratando de animarla.

-No lo se amm- volteo a ver discretamente su reloj, eran las 3:30 todavía le quedaba tiempo- si, vamos ¿Tsubaki quieres venir?-dijo ella mirando a la pelinegra.

-H-hai-dijo con su habitual tono tímido.

-Soul, quiero que te lleves a kid y a B*S al departamento y atiéndelos bien- le ordeno la rubia a su arma, salieron del establecimiento las chicas y maka volteo en el ultimo momento-y nada de videojuegos eh.

Los chicos voltearon a ver al albino con una mirada de cómplices, seguro que esa noche se divertirían al fin y al cabo ¿cada cuando tenían una noche libre de chicas? .

-HA! Estúpido, no que me ganabas-grito el albino mirando con un gesto triunfante a su contrincante.

Después de que las chicas se fueran, se aseguraron de que estuvieran lo bastante lejos como para que no vieran que se dirigían a la tienda de videojuegos habían comprado un videojuego bastante caro pero que a los tres les encantaba, hecharon carreras como niños hasta el departamento de Soul y prácticamente rompieron record en haber preparado todo para una "fiesta de chicos".

El albino era el mejor en el videojuego, pero era de esperarse ya que siempre era mejor en todo.

-Claro que no, simplemente te deje ganar-dijo el asimétrico excusándose estúpidamente.

-Claro…

-Apuesto a que no pasa lo siguiente-el albino trato de pasar el nivel solo pero como había dicho no lo logro .

-Y yo apuesto a que tu no destruyes la simetría-dijo este provocándolo.

-YO APUESTO A QUE USTEDES DOS NO SON TAN BIGS COMO YO- gritó B*S.

Se pasaron mínimo media hora "apostando" ridículamente, sobre cosas trivales cuando de repente Soul soltó algo demasiado incomodo para todos.

-¡YO…APUESTO QUE TU YA LE TOCASTE LOS PECHOS A PATTY Y LIZ!-grito con la voz a grito Soul dejando sin palabras al pelinegro.

-¿Q-que dijiste?-pregunto el pelinegro apartando la vista con un fuerte sonrojo.

-NIAJAJAJA, es cierto kid nijajajaja-rio fuertemente B*S.

-C-Cállate, además tu que me dices Soul apuesto que tu amas a Maka.

-¡Claro que no!-grito este levantándose repentinamente y aventando el control

-¡AY POR DIOS!.

-Dirás por mi kid niajaja-dijo B*S interrumpiendo

-Soul, te vi como me veías cuando le dije a Maka que era hermosa admítelo-dijo el manteniendo la calma.

-SI, viejo acéptalo-dijo el.

-ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO ¡LA AMO!- grito este confiado de que nadie lo escuchaba.

El rechinido de una puerta abrirse lleno los oídos de Soul, mecánicamente volteo la cabeza y se le cayo el alma a los pies, todas las chicas habían entrado a la habitación justo en el momento en el que había confesado que la amaba.

Ella estaba parada las bolsas que había estado sosteniendo en la mano estaban tiradas por el suelo.

-Soul-susurro.

Wii! Lindo, lindo (para mi), bueno aquí esta por que un personita que se sienta junto a mi en la escuela y que es mi loca amiga otaku (Makithaa Evans) me pidió que les dijera sobre mis otros fics, dijo "diles que jajaja yo veo todos tus borradores y se lo que va a pasar así que yo tengo un pase VIP" o algo asi mas o menos bueno el caso es que les quería presumir así que aquí esta deja de joderme eh makitha :3 bueno sayonara.(déjenme reviews ¿si?)


End file.
